


[Podfic] The Mending that You Need

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of torakowalski's story</p><p>
  <i>“He’s not my boyfriend, Stiles. He’s a man from a club. I couldn’t call him, if I wanted to.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Mending that You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mending That You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628714) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



**Title:** The Mending That You Need  
  
 **Rating:** NC-17/Explicit  
  
 **Warnings:** kink negotiation, aftercare, subdrop, rope bondage, bad BDSM etiquette (applies to Derek/OMC)

  
 **Length:** 31 minutes 31 seconds

  
 **download** [ as an mp3 (28MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mending-that-you-need)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  


 

 **author's content notes:** Contains: subdrop. Discussions of rope bondage and knife play and a bad scene experienced with someone who was thoughtless but not malicious.


End file.
